What Emma Doesn't Know
by bebravelauren
Summary: Fourteen years after her mother thought she lost her true love, Emma Dawson, Rose and Jack's daughter, has finally accepted the fact that she will never know her father, or so she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of **_**What Emma Doesn't Know**_** officially up! Enjoy guys!**

**Oh and a little reminder: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TITANIC.**

**Love Always!**

**Lauren:)**

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes," I sang aloud to myself as I laid on the wooden bench in the park, staring up at the sky.

"Up she goes." The familiar lullaby that my mother used to sing to me kept playing in my head even after I stopped singing. It was the first day that it hadn't rained in weeks, so I got up especially early to sketch the sunrise. Mom said I had a natural artistic ability, and that I had gotten it from my father, but I guess I'll never know.

My mother said that my father had died before I was born, heroicly, but even to this day, she still hasn't told me how. The only "clue" I have, is that he sacrificed his life for her. Even though I had accepted the fact that I would never know my father, every once in a while, it got to me, and it got to my mother even worse.

As tears started to well up in my eyes, I grabbed my sketchpad and stood up, brushing off my dress with my free hand in the process.

_No Emma, _I thought, _no tears._

I walked down the path and out of the park into town, and headed towards home. As I walked down the street, I leaned my head back to feel the warmth of the golden sun on my skin. There were many people walking down the street today, but I still felt lonely. Not knowing who my father was had created some type of void within me, and I didn't like it.

"Emma!" two people yelled from behind me in unison, dragging my head out of the clouds. I whipped my head around to find Grace and William, my best friends, running at me. Boy was I glad to see them.

"Hey! What's going -" I started as they both crashed into me, hugging me in the process.

"Emma we did it! We did it!" Will screamed. I smiled wide and hugged them both back.

"What, we did?" I yelled. Grace nodded her head crazily and threw her hand into her pocket, grabbing a small brown box.

My eyes widened, and I grabbed the box from her. I opened it slowly and stared at the shiny gold necklace inside. I held the heart shaped pendant in my hand and flipped it over. In the inscription it read:

_Going up she goes..._

"It's perfect," I whispered "She'll love it." Grace and Will smiled broadly, and we all ran into eachother again.

"Just make sure she knows we helped." Will joked. Grace and I laughed, and I nodded.

"Of course Mr. Baker." I joked back "And oh! How could I forget about Miss. Reynolds?" We all laughed again.

"Well thank you Miss. Dawson! Hey, do you want me to hold on to it so your mom won't find it?" Grace asked me. I shook my head and closed the box.

"Nah, that's okay, I have the perfect hiding spot," I said "Hey, you guys want to come over?" Will frowned slightly, and explained why.

"Can't. We're burrying Anna and George's pet frog today." he said. I bit my lip, not really knowing what to say. I mean, it was a frog, did I really need to give Will my condolences?

"Oh, sorry." I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"Eh, it was just a frog." Dang, I was right.

"Grace, how about you?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Grace's face lit up and she nodded profusely.

"Sure! We can talk about clothes to buy for school next year." Will and I both looked at eachother nervously.

"Uh, Grace," Will said "I don't think that there's going to be school next year." Grace's expression sadened.

"The town just doesn't have enough money right now to rebuild it." I continued. Grace scrunched her nose.

"It was just a little fire." she squeaked. William raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A little fire, Grace, it burned down the entire high school." he explained. I shot him a look saying, shut the heck up, but it was too late, a tear streamed down Grace's face, and she started to twirl her brown hair, something she always did when she was upset.

"But, they already cut school three months early, and next year was supposed to be our first year of high school. What are they going to do, let us grow up dumb?" Grace complained. Will and I both exchanged looks of sadness, and just shrugged. I put my hand on her shoulder and we started to walk home. I looked back at Will and waved, smiling.

_Thank you._ I mouthed. He smiled back and waved as well.

_Your welcome._ He mouthed back.

When Grace and I opened the door to Callaghns's, the restaurant that Mrs. Callaghan owned, what we found was certainly not what we excpected. As soon as we walked through the door, we both saw my mother sitting at one of the tables, bawling her eyes out.

"M-mom?" I asked shakily. I was stunneed. My mother never cried, well, that's not entirely true. For some reason, on every April fifteenth, she's up all night crying, and I always stay up to console her, but today, today wasn't April fifteenth, that wasn't for another eight more days. I remember I used to be scared when she did this because it always started with her having some strange nightmare, but because the first time I had noticed this was when I had just turned ten, I was pretty used to it by now, but all of the other times since that, weren't as bad as the first...

_I woke up suddenly to the sound of Mom crying._

_"Mom!" I yelled. I was nervous. A million questions ran through my mind instantly. Is she okay? Is someone hurting her? What's going on?_

_"Mom!" I yelled again._ _I jumped up out of the bed and ran down the hall. I wacked opened the second door on the right and saw mom shaking in her bed._

_"Mom!" I ran over to her, stubbing my toe on the dresser in the process. I shook her quickly._

_"Mom, mom!" I shouted once more. I shook her crazily untill she finally awoke, sweating and panting profusely._

_"Come back!" she yelled. I stared at her wide eyed, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say._

_"Mom, I, I haven't left." I squeaked out like a mouse. She looked at me scared, and sat up slowly._

_"I know, I know. I just had, a, a bad dream, Emma, I'm, I'm sorry." she said slowly, trying to catch her breath. I sat down on the bed next to her and held her tight. She rubbed my arms, trying to hold back tears._

_"It's okay mom, you can cry." I told her. She sighed, and hesitantley let out a tear. Suddenly, that tiny tear turned into a waterfall cascading all over her nightgown. I was nervous that this wasn't just a bad dream, but I didn't want to ask her if my hunch was right now._

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." I sang to her softly, untill we both drifted asleep. _

"Is, is she okay?" Grace asked quietly, bringing me back to reality. I looked over my mother frightened. Her makeup was running down the sides of her face, along with her tears, and her fiery red hair was tangled into a loose bun, that held barely any of it. The rest was hanging down, mostly stuck to her wet face.

"I, I don't know." I confessed. Grace squeased my shoulder tightly, and smiled at me, almost to reassure me.

"I should leave," Grace said "I'll see you tomorrow." Grace reopened the door and walked out. I slowly moved myslef over to my mother, and touched her gently. She jumped quickly, but then relaxed as she looked up and saw that it was only me.

"Emma?" she questioned. I nodded my head nervously, when Mrs. Callaghan hurried out of the kitchen.

"Here you go Rose," Mrs. Callaghan said "There's no problem too big that a good cup of tea can't fix. Oh, hello Emma!" I smiled. Good 'ole Mrs. Callaghan. Mrs. Callaghan had taken my mother in when she had no where else to go and told her she could stay here as long as she wanted, even when they found out she was pregnant three weeks later. Mom was like the daughter she never had, and I was like her grandchild.

Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind, and I was sure that that thought was also a fact.

"Hey Mrs. Callaghan, would you give my mother and I a minute please?" Mrs. Callaghan smiled as well, and set down the cup of tea in front of mom.

"Of course." Mrs. Callaghan scurried up the stairs into the house leaving mother and I all alone. I sat across from her in one of the creaky old chairs, and rested my head on my hands.

"Are you thinking about... you know?" I asked nervously. My mother raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" she asked between sobs. I gulped, trying hard to stay vague.

"You know... you know who..." I said. My mother's expression was still blank.

"Emma Marie Dawson what in god's name are you talking about?" my mother practically yelled. I sighed.

"Ughh... you know... him." I confirmed circling my hand in front of my face. My mother laughed, now knowing what I meant.

"Haha, oh Emma. Um, yes, him." mom said. She looked away quickly, with a distant look in her eyes and continued.

"I just wish he could be here to see you. You're like him in so many ways." _Oh no_, I thought _Not again!_ Every time we had a conversation about my father, it was practically the same one over and over. You're like him in so many ways, yada, yada, yada.

"Not just the remarkable resemblence; dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, but also his love of adventure. I mean sure I wanted adventure, but he had one every day, and craved it more and more." There she goes rambling. I could just leave right now and she wouldn't even notice. Trust me, I've done it before. I stood up and wacked my hands down on the table.

"Oh mom, this is the only thing you tell me about my father, I don't even know his name!" I yelled. My mother was taken aback. I never yelled at my mother, never.

"Emma, you don't understand how difficult it is for me to even think about him, let alone talk about him. Every time I do, this happens." she said. I looked down at the floor and shuffled my feet.

"Are the nightmares, are they about him?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and I knew that I should leave. As I walked past her to get to the stairs, I leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"Sorry." I whispered. She smiled and patted my hand. I continued towards the stairs when I heard my mother say something. I spun around to look at her.

"What?" I asked. She turned to look at me as well.

"I said, his name was Jack." I smiled and ran over to hug her.

"Thanks, mom." I said. She smiled and kissed my arm.

As I opened the door to my room, I closed it behind me and locked it tightly. The last thing I wanted was for my mother to find her Mother's day present a month before Mother's Day. I walked over to my vanity table and knelt right in front of the chairs. I then lifted up two lose floorboards, and snuck the brown box under them.

_Wow,_ I thought _What other friends would help pay for their friends Mother's Day present?_ I then set my sketchbook in the drawer of my right bedside table, thankfull I had the friends that I had.

Later, after I had gotten dressed, I laid in bed unable to sleep, mostly because I was thinking about my dad. I had so many unanswered questions, it was unbelievable! One thing I knew was that it was going to take _a lot_ of work for mom to answer them, so I would have to be patient. I flicked off the light and turned over on my side. I closed my eyes and sang to myself...

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." untill I fell fast asleep.

**Well, there you have it! Make sure to ****R-E-V-I-E-W ****to tell me what you thought of it! Second chapter will be up very soon; I'll try to do a chapter every day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This chapter took a lot of planning, god knows why, but I think it turned out well. Enjoy!**

**Reminder: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TITANIC.**

**Love Always,**

**Lauren:)**

The next morning, I woke up just as early as the day before so I could sketch the sunrise once again. I grabbed the sketchbook from my nighdstand and stood up. I walked over to my closet and threw on a long sleeve lilac dress, since it was quite chilly out today.

I quietly walked down the stairs so mother wouldn't hear me, and grabbed my coat just as I was about to leave.

"Where you going, Em?" I heard. I jumped and almost shrieked, when I turned around to see Mrs. Callaghan smiling and washing dishes.

"God, you gave me a freight!" I said. Mrs. Callaghan chuckled and placed a yellow plate in the cupboard.

"Sorry, sorry, just wondering where you were off to." I buttoned up my coat and sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Just to the park. I was going to sketch the sunrise again." I explained. Mrs. Callaghan then stopped washing dishes and turned to face me.

"Was your mother alright after I left?" she asked. I nodded. _Maybe Mrs. Callaghan knows what moms nightmares are about._ I thought.

"Do you, um, do you know why she has nightmares every April fifteenth?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and threw the dish rag over her shoulder.

"She never told you?" she asked. I shook my head no. She sighed and came to sit down next to me.

"They're about your father." she confessed. My eyes went wide and I smiled.

"I knew it!" I said "But, what about him speciffically?" Mrs. Callaghan looked down at the floor, and back up into my eyes.

"Speciffically, when he died. Your mother, your mother was there when it had happened." she continued. I looked down at the floor also.

"Oh." I said. Mrs. Callaghan smiled and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't fret dear, your mother is fine. Now go, or you'll miss the sunrise." she said. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered, and ran out the door.

The sunrise this morning was particularlly orange, although streaks of pink framed the sky. I was able to draw it perfectly; the sunrise, the hills, and even the pond, but sometimes, I missed seeing the color in my drawings.

I closed my sketchbook and laid down on the grass. Then I looked up into the now blue sky and wondered if my father had looked at the same one.

"I wish you were here." I whispered as an unstoppable tear streamed down my face.

As I walked down the streets of town, I noticed that some volunteers were setting up the Corn and Potato Festival in the town green, something I look forward to every year. I mean, what's better than corn on the cob and baked potatoes? Grace, Will, and I go together and spend three whole days stuffing our faces and going on rides untill we puke.

As I turned the corner, the most unexcpected happened. I was suddenly knocked in to a man, a man with gorgeous blue eyes. I fell to the ground just as he had.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." he said as he rubbed his head. He stood up and brushed himself off, then reached out his hand to pick me up, but all I could do was stare at his eyes. They just felt so, familiar. Where had I seen them before?

"Uh, thanks." I said as I hesitantly grabbed his hand. The moment our hands locked, I felt a tingle run up my spine. I pulled my hand back quickly and put it in my pocket.

"Uh, well then, have a nice day Miss." he said. I gulped and nodded.

"Um, yes, you too." he then walked past me the way he was going before we bumped heads. I looked back at him walking and saw him run his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

_Hmm, _I thought _Just like..._

"I'm home." I yelled as I stepped into _Callaghan's. _There were a couple of men at the bar, and an edelry couple seated next to a window in the back, but as I looked around, there was no mom.

"Oh hello dear," Mrs. Callaghan said. "Have a nice morning?" I hung up my coat on the coatstand and set my sketchbook down on the bar.

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed my head "But I whacked heads with some guy on the street." Mrs. Callaghan set down a plate of flapjacks in front of one of the men, and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry, Em. Want me to take a look at it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No that's okay. Thank you, though. Um, where's mom?" I asked. Mrs. Callaghan set down a the napkin dispenser she had just refilled and threw the dishrag over her shoulder once again.

"She's down at the audition for the play that the town is holding for the festival." she explained. I sighed. Having a mother as an aspiring actress means that you don't get to see her as much as you'd like.

"Figures." I said. Mrs. Callaghan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Quit your complaining and help me out with that couple in the back there, would 'ya?" she half asked half instructed. I smiled and grabbed an apron from the shelf under the bar then flipped open the notepad to go take their order.

"Please Will! Pleeaassee!" I begged. Will sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat on the bench at the park.

"Emma, I said no. I'm not just going to let you draw me whenever you'd like." Will said firmly. I crawled off the bench and got down on my knees, then clasped together my hands like I was at mass.

"William James Baker will you pleeaase let me draw you?" I begged again "I have to practice drawing _people_ if I want to do it at the festival for some extra money!" Will rolled his eyes yet again, and stood up on the bench. Then, he flexed his arms and looked to the right.

"Ugh, this good?" he jokingly asked. I chuckled and sat back on the bench.

"Sit down." I instructed. I took out a rod of charcoal and a sharpening utensil, then sharpened the charcoal untill it had a fine tip. I pulled up my legs and sat "criss cross apple sauce" so I could lean my pad on something. Will then also sat down and put his arm on the armrest.

"Good, now look out at the pond." I said. I took the charcoal in my first three fingers, including thumb, and began to sketch Will. I started out with the outline of his face, lightly shading around it on the inside. That part was easy, but drawing his body at the angle he was sitting at was quite hard.

After about ten more minutes, I was done.

"Geez Em, this is great!" Will cried. I smiled and leaned over to look at the drawing he was holding.

"Thanks." I said modestly. Will ran his fingers over the drawing, slightly smudging the fresh charcoal, and sighed.

"You have quite a gift Miss. Dawson. Your dad would be very proud." Will claimed. I smiled and wiped my eyes, sensing a tear slowly forming.

"Well, thank you again. You were a very good model." I said. Will laughed, and so did I.

"Eh, no problem. Of course payment is in order, am I right?" he joked. I laughed again and hit im in the arm.

"Yeah, you paying me for drawing you so exquisitely!" I said. Then, I grabbed the sketchbook from his hands and closed it, tying the ribbon around it to keep it tightly closed.

"Yeah, yeah." Will said as he stood up. I stood up as well and we both started to walk out of the park.

As we walked down the street, an awkward silence fell upon us, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"So," I said, breaking the silencce "Are you still coming to the festival with Grace and I?" Will smiled, and took off his hat to run his fingers through brown his hair.

"I wouldn't think of not." he explained. I smiled again and started to wave my hands back and forth at my sides, when Will grabbed one of them. At first it was a little strange, I mean, I was holding hands with Will, Will my best friend, the one that I used to take baths with when we were little, the one that punched Edward Thomas in the third grade for calling me a baby, the one that I could tell anything to, but as we kept walking, it didn't feel as strange.

When we got back to my house, I could see mother inside practicing her lines as she waited the tables during the dinner rush.

"Well," I said pointing inside "Time for me to go." Will smiled and let go of my hand. I was then about halfway through the door when Will called from behind stopping me.

"Hey Em!" he said. I turned around to face him, my blonde hair whipping my face in the process.

"Yeah?" I questioned. He smiled, and blew me a kiss. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Bye." Will said. He turned around and walked towards his house, whistling as he went. I opened the door quickly and leaned my back against it. I sighed heavily and smiled.

"What's with you?" mom asked curiously. I walked over and sat at the bar in front of her.

"Oh nothing." I lied. Unfortunatley, my mother always knows when I'm lying. She set down a class of milk in front of me and motioned for me to drink it.

"C'mon, tell me already." she practically begged. I smiled again as I chugged the milk.

"I think Will likes me." I confessed. My mom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well duh!" she cried. My eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, well duh?" I questioned. As I did Grace came through the door and sat down next to me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked. My mom placed her lines down on the back counter and leaned her elbows on the bar.

"Emma's just figuring out that Will likes her." Mom explained. Grace burst out laughing, and so did my mother.

"What, you guys already knew?" I asked. Grace tapped the counter a couple of times as she caught her breath.

"Uh, yeah, everyone does, except you. He's liked you since, forever." Grace said. My mother nodded in agreement.

"Em, he's head over heels smitten for you." Mom said. I bit my lip and smiled slightly. _Will likes me? _I thought.

"Why, do you like him?" Grace asked anxiously. I rolled my eyes and looked away, still smiling. Grace squealed from behind me.

"Oh my god, you do!" she yelled. Grace then started jumping up and down and hugged me. Then, she went around the bar and hugged my mom too.

_Will likes me, _I thought again _and I like him!_

Later that night, after Mrs. Callaghan made roasted potatoes and chicken for dinner, Mom and I sat upstairs in the living room by the fire. I knew this was the perfect moment to ask her a question about dad, but I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Hey mom," I said "Where did, um, where did you and dad meet?" I asked hesitantley. Mom looked up from her script and lowered her glasses farther down her nose.

"Where did we meet?" she asked to confirm my question. I nodded my head and pulled my knees up closer to my chest as I sat in Mrs. Callaghans rose patterned chair. Mom closed her script and set it down on the floor and put her glasses with it.

"Well," she started "We met on a ship." Suddenly, a tear streamed down her face, but she wiped it away quickly so that I wouldn't notice.

"Sorry mom, I just, wanted to know." I explained. She smiled and looked up at me.

"I know that," she said "I just miss him. We were, soulmates." I suddenly felt so bad for my mom. First, she loses her so called "soulmate", then she finds out she has to raise their child without him. It doesn't get worse than that.

I stood up and walked over to my mom who was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay mom, I can feel it."

**Ha, completo! Well, make sure to review, I want to know if you guys ended up liking it as much as I did! Chapter three will be posted very soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, not one of my best chapters, but it does **_**partially**_** answer a couple of questions from the earlier two chapters. It also forms quite a few new ones. Also, as a little "hint", Emma may or may not get her first kiss. *Hehe* You'll have to keep reading to find out:)**

**Lots 'o love,**

**Lauren3**

"Mom, I'm going to the festival!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs into the restaurant at eight thirty. Mom came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of eggs and bacon and set it down in front of a family seated at the middle table.

"Okay honey, good luck!" she said. I smiled and grabbed my coat, then me and my sketchpad were off.

When I got to the green, Grace and Will were already setting up our booth. I was obviously in charge of drawing, Will was incharge of sales, and Grace was in charge of getting people to the booth.

"Hey guys!" I said as I made my way over to them both. WIll suddenly dropped the change box as he looked up at me.

"H-Hi Em, what's um, what's um g-going on?" he asked flustered. I smiled as I raised an eyebrow, and set my sketchpad down on the table Grace's dad loaned to us.

"Nothing much," I said "How 'bout you guys." Will smiled, then turned around. As he did, he started to wack his forehead. Grace and I stared at him for a minute before getting down to business.

"Um, okay. Anyways, I figured you could set up your little sketchpad and easel over in the corner there and we'd set up the stool right in front of it." Grace explained. I nodded in agreement and walked over to the already propped up easel. I flipped open the cover of my sketchpad and set it down on the easels ledge. I also took out my belt of tools and laid it on the small table next to my stool, then grabbed a piece of charcoal and set it next to the sketchpad.

As the volunteers started to let people in, my stomach began to flutter. Before I knew it, we had line of people wanting their picture done!

_Deep breath, _I thought _You've done this a thousand times. They'll like it, they'll like it..._

"One... two... three... four... five! Oh my gosh five dollars!" Will cried as he counted the money. Grace and I literally dropped what we were doing as we started to clean up, and ran over to see if Will was telling the truth.

"I don't believe my eyes," Grace said as she threw her hands in the air "This is unbelievable!" I held up a quarter and squoze it in my hand.

"Wait," I said as I looked over the money "There's five twenty five here." Will looked over the money again and nodded in agreement.

"Oh you're right, I forgot this quarter." he said pointing to a quarter that was over far to the left. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, then went back to cleaning up the rest of my drawing utensils.

"That means we each get a dollar seventy five!" Grace practically yelped. I smiled and rolled my eyes, when suddenly, a hand appeared on top of the sketchpad I was about to grab. The man who had grabbed it opened it up and started flipping through pages. As he was about to turn to the page where I had drawn my mother, I grabbed it from him and closed it.

"Hey! You can't just go around looking through people's personal-" I started, when I looked up and saw that it was the man that I had knocked into the other day.

"Sorry, sorry. I just noticed you from the other day and saw that you were sketching. Actually I was hoping you would sketch me." he explainned. I stood dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say. I mean it was if his eyes were hipnotic. Grace walked by and when she did, she elbowed me in the back.

"Oh, that's okay." I started "But actually we were just leaving." The man grabbed the sketchbook from me again and held it up high.

"Not without this!" he teased. I smiled and yanked it from him.

"Fine," I said unwillingly "I'll draw you." The man sat down on the stool and smiled.

"What position?" he asked with a grin. I smiled and waved my hand to the right.

"Look that way a little." I instructed. He did so and I started to draw. It was easy for the most part, but when I got to his eyes, let's just say even drawing them made me want to scream. _Where have I seen them?_ I thought strenuously.

About ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, I was finished.

"Fini!" I joked. Will laughed from behind me and leaned down closer in my ear.

"It's beautiful," he whispered "Almost as beautiful as you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, his face turned bright red, and he turned around to catch his breath. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

The man then walked over to where Will was standing and smiled as he looked at my sketch.

"He's right," he said "It's beautiful." I blushed and ripped out the paper.

"Thank you." I said as I handed him the drawing. He smiled and took out two quarters. My eyes went wide as he put them in my hand.

"No, thank you." he said. I shook my head back and forth as guilt crawled up my stomach.

"Oh no, I can't-" I started before he shooshed me.

"Of course you can, you earned it." He smiled yet again and I was suddenly lost in his eyes. He folded up the piece of paper in fours and put it into his pocket.

"Well, have a nice day Miss.."

"Emma." I said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Well then, have a nice day Miss Emma." He let go of my hand and left as Grace pulled up behind me.

"So, what's his name?" she asked full of excitment. I felt as if I got smacked in the face.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled dropping my sketchbook. I ran over to him stopping at his side.

"Hey, I didn't get your name." I said. He stopped in front and smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's Jack."

As I opened the door into the theater, I immediatley saw mother on stage with a couple other people I noticed from around town. Sure there were other people that liked to act here too, but my mom, she was the real deal.

I walked up to the front row and sat in the third seat in. I put my messenger bag on the seat next to me and watched my mother with anticipation.

"I don't understand Sam, why can't I just live my own life, obide by my rules, love who I love, like you." Mom said. The man playing Sam, Mr. Leonard paced across the floor before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Because Mary ," he said "You're a first class girl with overprotective parents, and I'm a third class traveler with, well frankly, no parents." When Mr. Leonard finished, the director clapped his hands and placed his glasses on the directors table.

"Very good, very good. Lisa, make sure Rose has the pearls on though tomorrow, they go better with the dress rather than the silver strands." the director informed his assistant.

As I looked over at mother and Mr. Leonard, I saw them talking, and, even giggling! I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like mom was saying yes to a question he was asking her.

Mom walked off the stage and over to me as the director gathered his things.

"Hey sweetie!" she said as she kissed me on the forehead "A day before opening night and I'm already getting nervous." I smiled half-heartedly.

"So um, what were you and Mr. Leonard talking about?" I asked curiously. Mother smiled broadly, and sat down on my right.

"I was going to make sure it was okay with you first but, James, uh, Mr. Leonard asked me out to dinner after the second performance." Suddenly, my heart broke into a million pieces. Why would my mother want to go out with anyone, anyone except my father.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll go over Grace or Will's or something." I mumbled. Mom smiled and rubbed my head.

"Thanks sweetie." she said as she walked back up on the stage. Suddenly, a tear streamed down my face, and I ran out of the theater.

As I laid on the grass in the park, my tear stained face was suddenly getting cold. I sat up, still sobbing and took a deep breath, when suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Emma?" someone asked. As I turned around, I was suddenly transported into a world of blue, blue eyes that is.

"Oh, hello Jack." I said nervously wiping my face. Jack sat down next to me, still having a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. I nodded and continued staring out at the pond.

"You know you ran off the other day," he said "I was hoping to see you again to find out if you were alright." I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Well I'm quite alright thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone." I said with a bit of agitation in my voice.

"Oh, sorry," he said "Just thought you'd like to talk about, you know, whatever it is you're cryin' about" Jack stood up, and started to walk away, when I realized, he was right, I did want to talk about it.

"Wait!" I yelled. He smiled and turned around, sitting back down next to me.

"You were right," I continued "I do want to talk about it." He cupped his hand to his ear and smiled.

"I'm listening..." he teased. I laughed and took a deep breath.

"See, my father died before I was born, and my mother said she would never love again. I guess they were soul mates or something. Anyways, she's suddenly interested in her co-star for the town play, and they're going out tomorrow night!" I said. He nodded and leaned in closer.

"And you're upset about that." he said. I nodded as well, as another tear rolled down my face. Jack sighed and put his arm around me.

"Look, Emma, I know what's like to lose someone you love," he started with a distant look in his eyes. Suddenly, I thought of my mother, and the way she talks about dad.

"But eventually, you need to learn to let go." he finished. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Even if that means letting my mother get to know someone else." he nodded again.

"Exactly." I sighed. I was suddenly about to leave, when I noticed Jack still looked quite upset.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, just thinkin' " he explained. I smiled, unconvinced, and stood up as well.

"Okay, just thought you'd like to talk about it." I mocked. He laughed and put his hand back on my shoulder.

"Maybe some other time." he explained. Jack walked up the hill and out of the park, leaving me alone with my thoughts, my strange, unsettling thoughts.

Later that night, as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a strange knocking sound on my window. I threw off the covers and walked over to it. When I looked out the window, suddenly, a rock flew into my face, and it would have hurt if it wasn't for the glass in front of me. I looked down and saw Will outside with a handfull of rocks. He waved his free hand and motioned for me to come outside. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my robe.

I opened the door to the porch and sat on the swing that Will was now sitting at.

"Will, it's eleven 'o clock what could you possibly- mmph!" All of a sudden, Will grabbed my shoulders, pulled me in closed, and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting on my front porch kissing... Will! Will of all people, and I absolutely didn't mind.

"Sorry," he said after pulling away slowly "I just couldn't wait untill tomorrow to do that." I bit my lip and smiled, blushing afterwards.

"That's, um, perfectly alright Mr. Baker." I said still smiling. He smiled as well and stood up.

"Why thank you Miss. Dawson." he joked. We both stood there for a minute, just staring at eachother, smiling, before Will spoke.

"Would you, um, would you like to go to your mother's play together." he asked. My eyes widened and my face lit up, then suddenly, I ran into him, hugging him in the process.

"Of course!" I practically yelled, before coming to my senses. I steped back and cleared my throat.

"I mean, yes, why that would be lovely." Will and I both laughed childlishly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miss-"

"Girlfriend," I said "Miss. Girlfriend." Will blushed and turned around to walk towards home, when I called after him.

"Hey Will!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked. I kissed my fingers, held out my palm and blew. Will blushed and laughed.

"Cute move stealer." he whined. I laughed as well.

"Eleven 'o clock at night kisser." Will laughed again before running his fingers through his hair.

"Bye." he called waving his hand behind him. I waved as well as he started walking down the street again, whistling as he went.

**Errrgg, I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter. I don't know it just felt, awkward. Then again, I am my biggest critic so please REVIEW so I know what you guys think and I may make some changes. Chapter 4 will be up sometime tomorrow so keep watch! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, thank you to all who have reviewed, suscribed, and the likes, it really means a lot and it really helps me contniue writting. Oh, also, I've decided not to do Rose or Jack's POV, but if you guys REALLY object to his decision, I might change my mind.**

**Love and Other Stuff,**

**Lauren:)**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Grace squealed. I rolled my eyes as she and my mother started giggling.

"It's not that big of a deal." I explained. Grace amd mom both exchanged looks of _sure..._ and continued to giggle.

"Really mom? You should be the one _upset_ about this, not happy!" I complained. My mother smiled and rolled her eyes as she made her way around the bar.

"You know I was in love once too," she started "And I hated how my mother got upset about it." Then, as usual, mother became lost in her memories.

"Uh, Grace, why don't we go out shopping for new dresses for the play tonight." I said, quickly changing the subject. Grace flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"When have I ever turned down a shopping adventure?" Grace asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and got up out of my seat as Grace walked out the door. As I was to leave, though, I turned around and smiled at my mother.

"And it's not love," I said "It was just a kiss." Mother laughed and continue chopping oninons, what she was doing before Grace spilled the news, as I walked out the door.

"Wow, Emma, that dress looks lovely on you!" Grace said as I walked out of the stall wearing a white and yellow frock.

"Thanks." I said modestly, twirling in my dress as I did. Suddenly, Will came running through the door of our small little boutique here in town.

"Ah," he said "I thought you'd be he-" he started, but then stopped mid sentence when he saw me in my dress.

"Woa!" he continued "You look, great!" I smiled, then blushed.

"Thanks, Will." I said. He continued looking at me, with a daze in his eyes, when he suddenly remembered why he had came here in the first place.

"Oh, yeah! I got the tickets for the play!" he practically screamed. Grace stood up from the seat she was sitting in and grabbed the tickets from Will.

"Wait, Will," she started "You bought four tickets you big dunce!" Grace then hit Will in the arm.

"God Grace, a simple "Oh Will, you bought the wrong amount of tickets, silly!" would work just as well!" Will complained. I laughed and walked over to them both. Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind.

"Wait," I said grabbing the extra ticket "I know who I could give it to!"

As I walked through the park, I scanned the entire area for Jack. I knew I wanted to give him the ticket to go see Mom's show, but I wasn't sure how he'd react.

Suddenly, I spotted a man sitting on my bench, sketchpad in hand. As I walked closer, I saw him run his fingers through his hair, and I knew immediatley, it was Jack.

"I didn't know you draw." I said. Jack turned around and smiled, rubbing his hand over the drawing of the little girl and her dog, who were more over to our right.

"Uh, yeah, but it's our little secret." he joked. I laughed and sat down on the bench next to him.

"So listen," I began "Remember how I said my mother was in the town play?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I think I recall the conversation." I smiled and pulled out the extra ticket from my coat pocket.

"Well, Will,"

"The one who called you beautiful." Jack interrupted. I laughed and nodded to confirm.

"Heh, yes, well he bought an extra ticket by mistake and I was wondering if you'd like to go." I held out the ticket and folded it into his hand. He stared at it for a second, then up at me.

"Uh, Em, I don't think I-" I suddenly got up and started slowly walking backwards.

"Oh yes you can, because I'm leaving you with the ticket." he smiled and laughed, putting the ticket into his pants pocket.

"We'll see." he said. I smiled and started walking away, when he called after me.

"Hey, Em!" he yelled. I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for thinking of me, you know, for the play." he said "It made me, happy." I smiled again and walked out of the park, happy I thought of him too.

"Ooh, he's here!" Mrs. Callaghan cried as she and Grace saw William walking up the steps of the porch. I walked over to them and grabbed the back of their dresses.

"Will you too please act normal?" I begged. Mrs. Callaghan smiled and went back over to the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, and I had to run to beat Grace to the door. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door to find William dressed up in his nicest suit, hair slicked back, and a beautiful corsage in his hands.

"Will," I said as he handed me the small, pink bouquet "It's, it's beautiful." he smiled and stepped inside, waving at Mrs. Callaghan.

"Hello Mrs. C." he said as he helped the corsage onto my wrist. Mrs. Callaghan smiled and waved, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Well," Grace said "Let's go!" Will and I rolled our eyes while smiling, and headed out the door.

"I don't see him." I said while sitting in one of the front row seats in the middle of Grace and Will. Will put his hand on my shoulder and squeased tightly.

"Don't worry," he said "He'll be here." I sank back down in my seat and sighed.

_He better come,_ I thought _He better come._

About an hour into the play, when I had finally given up, the door opened from behind all of us who were seated, and the bright light of outside blinded us. When I had regained my eyesight partially, I squinted, and saw none other than, Jack. I smiled broadly, and waved him over to where we had saved him a seat. He smiled as well and walked over. He was dressed pretty well, suit, bow tie, gelled back hair, the works, but what particularly caught my eyes, were ironically, _his _eyes.

"I told you." Will bragged. I rolled my eyes and playfully elbowed him in the stomach. Jack sat down next to me, and I officially introduced him to the gang.

Mom wasn't on stage at the moment, and I thought that that was good. It would be kind of weird for her to look out at the crowd and see some strange man sitting next to her daughter without have even being introduced.

When the curtain flew up, I knew that it was intermition, and I thought that this would be the perfect time to let mom and Jack meet.

"Alright, time for me to go." Jack said, standing up _and_ surprising me. My eyes went wide and I stood up as well.

"What? No, you can't go, I want to introduce you to my mom." I explained. Jack smiled and looked at the floor.

"Emma, I had a great time tonight, thank you for the ticket." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then started to walk away, but Emma Dawson doesn't let people get off that easily.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He turned around and when he did, I almost knocked into him again.

"Please, have dinner with my mother and I tomorrow night." I begged. "Just, just go to Callaghans at six and we'll meet you there." Jack sighed, and thought about it for a moment, and finally came to a decision.

"Fine," he said "But only for a hour, I have work." I smiled and gave him a large hug, not caring that I didn't belive that work was the reason he was only staying for a short amount of time.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and patted my head.

"No problem Rose." he said. I pulled back slowly, confusion plastered on my face.

"Rose?" I questioned "Jack, it's me, Emma." Jack's eyes grew lage, and he scratched his head.

"Uh, sorry, you just remind me of, I was just thinking, I, I have to go. Thank you again Emma." he said flustered. He then pushed past me, storming out of the theater, leaving me scared and and confused.

_Why did he call me Rose? _I asked myseslf. _Did he mean my mother?_

Later that night, while mother was at her second performance, I sat on the porch steps, confused and upset.

_What was that about? _I asked myself, referring to Jack's name slip. I sighed, and positioned my body to where I was lying flat on my back on the step. I looked up at the now dark sky, and suddenly, a shooting star flashed through the sky, and I smiled, relishing in a memory I had shared with my mother when I was about nine.

_"In the air she goes, there she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, oh, my, the moon is on fire!" Mother sang as she sat on my bed next to me. Suddenly, a flashing light skimmed past out window. Mother and I looked at eachother and ran to the window. Just as the shooting star went out of sight, mother smiled._

_"You know, that's a soul going to heaven." she informed me. I smiled as well and leaned my head out the window, feeling the wind brush against me._

_Mom leaned down next to me and whispered,_

_"Where to miss?" she always asked me this at bedtime, it was a routine._

_"To the stars," I replied, looking out the window "To the stars..."_

-  
>The next day, Will and I walked through town laughing about what he had seen in a Nickelodeon once.<p>

"I sware, true story!" he claimed between chuckles. I laughed until my stomach hurt and put my hand on Will's shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, god, the poor man must have been embarassed." I presumed. Will rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Not as much as the rest of us, you know, for even coming to the show," I giggled, and Will wrapped his arm around me.

"So Miss. Girlfriend," he said jokingly "Are you nervous about dinner later?" I sighed, remembering my and Jack's dinner plans.

"Yes! I haven't even told my mom yet." Will rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's my Emma, the little procrastinator." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

As I finished setting the table for dinner with mom and Jack, mother came running down the stairs.

"Alright sweetie I'll see you later." she said while grabbing her coat. I dropped the fork in shock and ran over to her.

"What, what do you mean "See you later."?" I asked nervously. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and continued grabbing her things.

"I told you yesterday, Em, James asked me out to dinner again." she explained. I threw my hand to my head, and sighed.

"Mom, you can't go!" I yelled "I invited someone over to dinner that I want you to meet." she smiled and patted my head.

"I'm sorry sweatheart, maybe another time, okay?" she asked. I rolled my eyes an sat down on one of the bar stools. As she walked out the door, waving as she went, I mumbled to myself,

"No, not okay."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I shot up and smiled.

_Jack!_ I thought.

I stood up and ran to the door, opening it quickly, but who I found, was certainly not Jack.

"Hello," the man said "Is there a, Rose, around?" I peekeed my head outside and saw another man standing next to a fancy looking car. Suddenly, a knot formed in my stomach, and I sensed something was wrong. Then, just as I was about to respond to the man's question, Jack came peering around the corner. My eyes went wide, and the man must have noticed this because he turned around, but clever Jack, who must have felt the same way I did, went back around the corner quickly.

"Uh, no," I said quickly, as the man turned back around "You must have the wrong address." I closed the door quickly, but he put his hand in front of it.

"Well, if you see her, tell her that I have a bone to pick with her." he said as a smirk ran across his face. I looked into his dark brown eyes, and almost puked. I pushed his hand out of the way and closed the door quickly, then locked it. Then I went around to the window, and watched the man and his friend leave. Jack then came back around the corner, and I unlocked the door. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door. I opened it and ran into him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Who was that?" I asked nervously. He shook his head as he held my face, stepping into the restaurant.

"I, I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him." he explained. A tear streamed down my face, and I started to cry.

"Jack, Jack he was looking for my mom." I told him. He sat me down on a chair and pinned back my hair behind my ear.

"It's going to be alright Emma, don't worry." he reassured me. I frowned, and put my head into my hands.

"Did he tell you his name?" Jack asked. I shook my head. Jack sighed, and pulled up a chair next to me.

"He just said if you see her, tell her I have a bone to pick with her." I cried more, hearing those word again, and Jack put his hand back around me.

"Well, isn't she here, aren't we having dinner?" he asked. I sat up straight and shook my head again.

"She blew us off for that, _guy_," I explained "Of course, I hadn't told her about tonight, but still!" Jack laughed and wiped a tear from my face.

"Well, that might have helped, now wouldn't it." I stood up, suddenly irritated, and pointed a finger in Jack's face.

"Look, mister, if you're going to be rude and presumptuous, then you might as well just leave." Jack's eyes suddenly clouded, and he looked away quickly.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know." I bit my lip and sat back down again.

"Was her name, Rose?" I asked. He turned around, wide eyed, and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Remember, you called me Rose at my mother's play last night." Jack smiled, and pulled out his sketchpad.

"Yeah, that's her." he confirmed. He flipped to a page in his sketchpad of a woman standing on the deck of a boat, looking down.

"Is that from life?" I asked him. He laughed again, and I guessed I reminded him of his "friend" once more.

"Uh, no, from memory." he said "I met her on a ship." I pointed at the sketchpad, meaning "can I take it?" and he nodded. I held the sketchpad in my hands and ran my fingers of the girls face. For a moment, I thought of mother. The girl in the photo almost looked like a younger version of her.

"How long ago was this?" I asked. He scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Mhm, actually, fourteen years Wednesday." he said. Jack ran his fingers through his hair before taking back the sketchpad.

"Anyways, where's the food, 'cause I'm starvin' " I laughed and went around back to the kitchen.

_Strange, _I thought _They met on a ship..._

**Again, written kind of awkwardly, but I think it's a good chapter. The mystery man thing just kind of came to me. Can you guess who it is? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was SERIOUSLY writer's blocked when wrote this chapter after the **_**beyond**_** strange cliffhanger I left you guys with in chapter four, but anyways, here it goes!**

**P.S. I will be doing Rose's POV in this chapter.**

**Love And Smiles,**

**Lauren :)**

_Rose's POV:_

James pulled up to Callaghans after we had finished dining, and smiled.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Rose." he said. I smiled, and patted his hand.

"Thank you, James, I had a lovely time as well." I replied. James was more refined, certainly not anything like Jack, but he was a man with a stable job as a stock brocker, could always make me laugh, and was quite nice to me.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. James blushed and cleared his throat, trying to remain sophisticated.

"Good night, Rose." he said with a serious look on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse, when James leaned in and kissed me on the cheek as well. I smiled and stepped out of the car, waving as he rolled off. As I walked across the street towards the restaurant, I saw a man walk out. I knew we were closed, so this had to be the man Emma wanted me to meet. As I walked closer, I was about to say hello, when Emma opened the door.

"Thanks again, Jack!" she yelled. The man waved and smiled, and continued walking. Before placing his hat on top of his head, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He then began humming a familiar tune, but I couldn't make out what it was exactly. Suddenly though, as I closed my eyes, I saw myself at the bow of the _Titanic, _but instead of Jack standing behind me, it was that man, and he was humming the same song he was now, strange though, the daydream wasn't so different. I opened my eyes, now remembering the tune. I looked up at the restaurant to see if Emma was looking out, and when I saw she wasn't, I ran towards the man. As I was again about to call after him, he turned the corner, and it was if everything was in slow motion. The man's eyes suddenly gazed up at me, blue and bright, but he looked away quickly, obviously not noticing me. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair once again, and starting singing the same song he was humming before.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." My eyes went wide, and my breath shortened, then I threw my hand to my heart and gasped.

"Jack?"

_Emma's POV:_

As I finished clearing my and Jack's plates, mother came running through the door, panting and almost crying.

"Mom?" I asked nervously. She sank to the floor and held her face in her hands. I ran over to her and sat down.

"Mom, mom what's wrong?" she continued to cry, and I immediatley thought of the man Jack and I had saw just hours before.

"Did that man bother you?" I asked her. She looked up at me with bloodhsot eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"What man?" she asked me. _Phew!_ I thought.

"There was this guy that came here a while ago. He was asking for a Rose, and said that if I saw her, tell her I had a bone to pick with her." Mom sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Well, who was it?" she asked. I shook my head and stood up, reaching out my hand to help her.

"Didn't say," I said as she grabbed my hand "But he was really odd." I pulled her up and walked her over to a chair.

"Why are you crying?" I asked "Did you and James have an argument or something?" she shook her head and sighed.

"No, I just, I could've sworn I, it doesn't matter, it was quite silly really." she explained, covering up her feelings with an unemotional chuckle. I squatted down next to her and held her hand.

"You can tell me mom, I've heard many silly things come out of your mouth." she smiled and sincerley chuckled, then let out a large sigh again.

"I could've sworn that man coming out of the restaurant was, was your father." she said, laughing afterwards. I raised an eyebrow, and suddenly thought back to the other night when I asked mom how she and dad met...

_"We met on a ship..."_

Then, I thought of tonight with Jack...

_"I met her on a ship..."_

Suddenly, a crazy thought ran through my mind, but I blocked it out quickly, afraid that it might be true.

"Ha, that is silly mom." She smiled, and ran her hand down my face.

"You've been crying," she said "Why?" I stood up again and moved my glass into the sink.

"I, I just got a little frightened by that man," I explained picking up a dirty plate "But luckily my friend got here just in the nick of time and he reassured me that everything was okay." Mom shot up and gasped.

"Oh that's right!" she yelled "How was your dinner?" I looked at her over my shoulder and sighed.

"It went quite well thank you." I said with a hint of irritaition in my voice. Mom sighed as well and came over to where I was standing.

"I'm sorry Emma, I just, I don't know, James asked me, so I went." she explained. I turned around and stared straight into her eyes.

"You don't actually like him do you?" I asked nervously. We stood there for a minute, and when she didn't answer, I already knew it was a yes.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I dropped the plate I was washing into the sink, almost breaking it, and ran upstairs.

"Emma!" my mom called after me, but I didn't stop. I ran straight to my room and when I did, I slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, letting out a tear, untill those tears became rivers.

I then knew I was going to ask both Jack and my mother what ship they met their "lovers" on, and that I wouldn't give up untill I found out exactly who my father was, even if, for some strange, unimaginable, wild, crazy, absolutely impossible reason, he was Jack...

"Crazy," Will said the next morning "Absolutely crazy!" I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing Will would react this way once I had told him my hunch about Jack and mother.

"I don't know," Grace piped in "He could have lived without Mrs. D knowing." I stood up and started pacing around my room.

"Wait, we don't even know how he died," Will said "Unitl we find that out, we can't jump to any conclusions." Grace stepped closer to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Even if that conclusion is "This is absolutely crazy"!" Will rolled his eyes and sat down on my vanity table's chair.

"First," Grace started "You have to ask them both what ship they were on when they met their, um, special friends." I giggled, and leaned against my closet doors.

"Then," she continued "You have to ask your mother how your father died, once you've done that, you have to ask Jack how his lover died." I sighed, knowing that this was going to be quite the task.

"We have to come up with a plan, though, if we are one hundred percent sure Jack is your father," Will said "I mean you can't just go up to him and say, "Hey Jack, have you noticed the resemblence between us? I have, oh and my mother, you know her name is Rose too, and that drawing you drew of your friend, that looks a lot like my mother, and also, she met my father, Jack, on a ship as well, and thought he had died, just like you think your friend is dead, and oh yeah, I'm your daughter!"" Grace rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed.

"Very funny mister smarty-pants." she said as she started to examine her nails. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, and Will and Grace must have too, because they both looked at me. We all ran to the window and looked down.

"Oh no," I said "It's Jack!" I bit my lip and ran down the stairs, suddenly realizing mother was home. Just as I stepped off the last step, mother walked out of the office.

"Oh, I got it mom, you just go finish your book!" I practically yelled, pushing past her to get to the door. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Okay, I guess." she said while slowly walking back into the office, shutting the door behind her. I let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door.

"Hey." I said, waving in the process. Jack smiled and waved as well.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you still seemed shaken up when I left last night." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Um, yeah, but it's alright, thank you for the concern though." I said, quickly shutting the door, but Jack stopped me by placing his foot in front in between the door and the frame.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked, pronouncing each word with extra emphasis. I looked back at the office, making sure mother was no where to be seen, and grabbed my coat, which also contained my sketchpad.

"Yeah," I said, closing the door behind me "Let's go to the park." We walked down the steps and as we did, I waved back up at Will and grace, and they smiled back, giving me a thumbs up.

"So," Jack said as we sat down onto the bench "What do you want to talk about?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_The fact that I might __**possibly **__be your daughter... _I thought.

"Well, if you don't mind, I thought we could talk about your friend, Rose." Jack sat up straighter and sighed slightly.

"What, um, what about her?" he asked. I looked out at the pond and smiled.

"Did you love her?" he smiled as well, and giggled, like a little girl.

"Huh, yeah, yeah I guess you could call it love." I raised an eyebrow.

"You, guess?" I questioned. Jack scratched his head.

"Well, I've never felt that way about any other girl, uh, woman, even after she died, and I guess that's why it's love, you only feel it once." I sighed, thinking of mom and James, and wondered if that was the case with her too.

"Jack," I said "How did she die?" He sighed as a tear suddenly began to form, and wiped it away quickly.

"Water." he said bluntly. I raised an eyebrow and put my hand on his shoulders.

"She drowned?" I asked to confirm. He shook his head.

"It was um, it was too cold." he said. I bit my lip and sighed.

_Poor Jack. _I thought as a tear streamed down his cheek.

I took out my sketchpad and flipped to a page where I had drawn Jack from memory, and handed it to him.

"Is this, me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It's, it's great." he said "Thank you." He then took out his own sketchpad and opened up to a drawing, a drawing of me.

"Huh!" I yelled, grabbing it from him "It's beautiful!" I was a drawing of me from the first time we met. I noticed this because one, we were on the street, and two, I was wearing the lilac dress. The picture of course was black and white, but I could tell because in the right hand corner of the dress, there was my monogram, _E-D._

"You even got my monogram!" I said in excitment. He laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, I remembered it because it was the last thing I saw before I got a concusion from your giant head." he said while playfully whacking me in the head.

"I probably got that giant head from you." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked. My eyes went wide and I smiled.

"Nothing, I just said I probably got a concusion from your giant head too." Jack smiled, with a look of confusion on his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well," I said while standing up "Thank you for the, chat." He smiled and handed me back my sketchpad, and I handed his back as well.

"It was my pleasure." he said. I put my hand on his shoulder again and said,

"You know where to find me if you ever want to talk again." I said. Jack smiled and patted my hand.

"Thanks."

"Well, what did he say?" Will asked after I told him I asked Jack about Rose.

"He just told me how she died, and that's it. I didn't want to push too hard." Grace sat down on top of the bar and sighed.

"Okay, so how did she die?" she asked. I frowned and bit my lip.

"I think hypothermia. He said it was because of water, and when I asked if she drowned, he said no, the water was just too cold." I explained. Will scratched his head and groaned.

"Where could this "Rose" have died from hypothermia?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"That doesn't matter right now," Grace said "All we need to worry about at the moment is if your mom thinks water is the cause of your dad's death." I nodded, agreeing with her, and stood up.

"I'll ask her tonight," I said "But I don't know how she'll take it."

As I walked down the street to take a breather from Grace and Will's meticulous scheming, I heard voices around the corner.

"But sir, you heard the girl, Rose doesn't live there." a man with a deep voice said "Anyways, Rose is probably dead." I peered around the building and noticed the same two men from last night.

"Of course she lives their you fool!" The man with the dark eyes said "My sources followed her to that exact adress!" His friend sighed and leaned his head against the brick wall.

"How do we know that that was even Rose?" he asked. Cal pressed his hand against his car.

"Because we have photographs! Photographs," he said while grabbing a photograph from his coat "Are proof!" His friend grabbed the photograph, then put on his glasses. He examined the photograph for a moment, turning it over twice, and pulled out another picture, this one though was a drawing. He compared the two and handed the photograph to the man.

"That's Rose." he said. He then accidentally dropped the drawing, and the photograph, without either of them knowing.

"I thought so." The other man said.

"But Cal," his friend says "How do we know if she hasn't sold the necklace already?" Cal smiled and chuckled to himself.

"If I know Rose, she still has it." The other man shook his head, and opened the door for Cal. Cal stepped in, and his friend went around to the other side. As they drove off, I ran to the drawings and picked them both up. The photograph was obviously my mother, but the girl in the drawing looked somewhat like Jack's drawing off his "friend" Rose. She had the same curly hair, and the same full lips. It was definetley the same girl. I grabbed both of the photos and stuck them in my coat pocket.

As I walked home, I wondered three things, one was, what necklace were they talking about? Two was, why did my mother have it? And three was, why did this, "Cal", want it?

**Blech... Again, written awkwardly, whatever, but I thought the content was good, somewhat. ANYWAYS, like I said, I am my biggest critic, so please R-E-V-I-E-W! so I know if you guys feel the same way :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, another chapter is up! I'm gonna start writting as soon as I'm done with this note, so I'll just have to see how it goes! I'll write another note at the bottom, but, I, ugh whatever, read for yourself! :)**

**Love (Even though I'm agitated),**

**Lauren:)**

**Reminder: I do not own anything from Titanic!**

**P.S. Thank's Rylee for encouraging me to do Jack's POV! :)**

When I walked back around to our little corner of the street, for some reason, there was a car parked onto the side of the road in front of the restaurant, and Will and Grace were not in the restaurant.

As I stepped into Callaghans, my heart stopped. Mom and James were kissing, in the middle of the restaurant! Thank god we're closed. At first, they didn't notice me, but then, mother opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Emma! What are you doing home?" she asked. I peered my eyes and shook my head, suddenly filled with anger.

"How could you?" I whispered. I threw my sketchpad onto the counter and ran past them and up the stairs.

"Emma!" she called after me. I walked, more liked stormed, into my room, and slammed the door behind me.

_What is she doing? _I thought _How could she do this to him? _I paced across my room frantically, trying to think of what was going through my mother's mind when she kissed James, when suddenly, the sound of a car door closing filled my ears.

As I ran to the window, I saw James in his car just as he was driving off, and mother waving after him.

"Ugh!" I yelled. Suddenly, I had an idea. I waited until mom had walked back inside Callaghans, and then I shimmied out the window. Luckily, there was a ledge big enough for both of my feet. As I slowly walked over to the awning, I made sure not to look down, knowing I would chicken out if I did. I then jumped onto the awning, just grabbing onto it with one hand. I used my upper body to pull me up onto the awning, my arms suddenly tired. As I slid down slowly, I looked into the restaurant to make sure mom wasn't there. Fortunatley, she just walked into the office as I peered in. I jumped off the awning and ran, ran as fast as I could, all while trying to hold back tears. I ran across the street and onto the other sidewalk, knowing that was the quickest was to the park.

As I turned the corner though, I suddenly walked right into, none other than Jack.

"Oh, hey." he said. I smiled half-heartedly, and began to cry.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and held my face in my hands, feeling the wet, warm tears run down my face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, as it somehow began to rain.

"Shh, don't cry, don't cry." he whispered. I didn't listen. We just stood there, him holding me as I cried, in the pouring rain. He took off his coat and wrapped it around me, trying to keep me warm.

"C'mon," he said "Let's get you out of this rain."

We continued down the sidewalk, the way Jack was heading, for another five mintutes or so, when we came to a small house.

"Go on." he said as he opened the door. I stepped inside to the musky house and hung up Jack's coat on one of the hooks. As I walked further into the house, I noticed the kitchen was somewhat clean, and the small living room was as well. I walked over to the couch and plopped down, tears still running down my face.

"You drink coffee?" he asked. I looked at him, eyebrow raised, curiously.

"What?" I asked between sobs. He smiled and rolled his eyes, then made his way over to the back counter, where he poured me a cup of coffee.

"Here," he said while handing me the mug "It'll warm you up." I took a large sip and swallowed. He was right, the hot liquid instantly warmed my insides.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He smiled and patted my head. I looked around at the wall in front of me, and saw nothing but pictures of that girl, Rose. I stood up and walked over to one of Rose walking down the stairs of what looked like a hotel.

"Where was this?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me.

"It was on the ship that we met." he said. I peered my eyes and looked the girl over. The more I looked at her, the more she reminded me of mom.

"Which um, which ship was that again.?" I asked, making it sound like he had already told me. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he did.

"The Titanic." he said as he walked back over to the couch, and sat down. Suddenly, it hit me, like a thousand bricks in the face. When the Titanic sank, thousands of people went into the water with it, and only about six people were rescued.

"That's how she died." I whispered, mostly to myself, but Jack must've heard me.

"Yeah, and I almost did too." I sighed and bit my lip as I walked over to the couch. I sat down next to Jack and ran my fingers through my hair too.

"How? What, what happened?" I asked. Jack sighed and looked at me.

"We fell in." he said. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his knee.

"Start from the beginning." I said, more like demanded. He smiled.

"Maybe another time."

"No! Now!" I yelled. His eyes went wide and he raised an eyebrow.

"What, why?" he asked flustered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Just please, please tell me." I said quietly. He stared at me, eyes wide, and cleared his throat.

"Tell me why you were crying first, then I'll tell you." he said. I gulped, afraid I was going to cry again, and sighed.

"When I stepped into the house, I saw her kissing that stupid guy!" I yelled. Jack smiled and put his arm around me.

"It's going to be difficult, but you need to let your mother be happy." He explained. I smiled and patted his hand.

"Alright," I said "Now, will you tell me?" Jack released his arm and crossed his legs.

"Emma, I don't know-"

"Jack, just please, I need to know." I said. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Alright. The first time I saw her was on top deck," he said "She was, beautiful. The next time we met, she as hanging off the back off the ship, ready to jump. Her red hair was flying all over the place, and her makeup was running down her cheeks, but I still thought she looked gorgeous. I grabbed her hand when she slipped, but I was able to pull her back over..."

Jack's story went on for another half hour or so, getting more sweet, then more sad, by the moment. When Jack got to the part where he and Rose had to swim to a broken door, a tear ran down my cheek.

"I made her promise me she would survive this, and she swore she would. After that, black. The next thing I remember is waking up under water, literally freezing cold. I swam to the top as fast as I could, knowing I was losing oxygen quickly. When I came back up, a boat was coming, so I treaded water as hard as I could untill the boat came to get me. I couldn't find her anywhere on the Carpathis, I even asked the stuardess if her name was on the list, but there was no Rose DeWitt Bukater at all. When the stuardess asked for my name, I made up some strange name from a character I saw in a Nickelodeon. I mean, what was the point in letting the world know I was alive, if she wasn't." I sighed when I heard that. What love these two were in. From what I heard, it was the most passionate love affair of all time. They were both so brave, not only when they had to defend themselves against her evil fiancee, but when they had to stay on the ship for as long as possible to survive. All though the story was quite sad, it was also very thrilling.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I said. He smiled weakly and put his arm around my shoulder again.

"It's fine. It actually felt good to tell someone after all these years." he explained. I smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you, Jack." I said. He stood up as well and kissed me on the head. I smiled, and suddenly felt all warm and tingly.

_Even if he's not my father, _I thought _He's the closest thing to it._

As I walked back home, I had this sudden urge to draw. I didn't know what, but for some reason I had this strange vision, and the only way to see it, was to draw it.

When I opened the door to Callaghans, mother surprised me when I saw her sitting on one of the bars stools, flipping through the pages of my sketchpad.

"These are very good." she said. I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I just, kissed him. I do care about him, you have to understand that, but you also have to understand that even though I am starting to feel something for James, he will never replace your father." I smiled, and she did too. As she continuued to flip through the pages I suddenly, I remembered that there was a picture of Jack that I had drawn in there, and when my mother's smiled turned into a frown, I knew she had seen it.

"Who, who is this?" she asked nervously. I bit my lip as my eyes grew wider. I ran to where she was sitting and grabbed the sketchbook away from her.

"No one! Just, nothing, why?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"He just, he just looks like-"

"Dad?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"You know I'm really tired, I'm going to hit the sack." I said as I ran up the stairs. Mother sat speechless, and I didn't quite know why, but I had a feeling.

As I walked into my room, I suddenly realized that tomorrow was April fifteenth.

_Oh geez. _I thought.

I threw my sketchpad onto my bed and sat down next to it. I suddenly realized that tonight would be the perfect night to talk to mom about how dad died, because she would be so vulnerable, and that even though I didn't want to do it, I was going to have to

As Will, Grace, and I sat on the bench in the park, I told them the story of Rose and Jack, and even Will welled up.

"Wow," he said "That's, that's intense." Grace wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek, and sighed.

"How romantic though!' she cried. I smiled, and sighed.

"Then last night," I continued "Mother caught a peek of a picture I had drawn of Jack, and she got all... odd, like, like she was afraid at what she saw." Grace and Will exchanged glances, and Will scratched his head.

"Another "clue"." he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe, but also, I realized that today is April fifteenth, so I'll ask mother tonight just exactly how my father died." I explained. Grace raised an eyebrow and sighed a sigh of worry.

"And what if it's just like Jack's story?" she asked. I looked out at the pond and smiled.

"Then that means we're one step closer to solving this stupid puzzle."

_Jack's POV:_

The day after I told Emma about Rose, I began to feel like there was something that she wasn't telling me, so I decided that I would ask her.

As I walked over to Callaghans, I was suddenly filled with sadness. I was upset because Emma didn't tell me what was going on, and i was also upset because I was missing Rose a lot more since I met Emma, and i couldn't figure out why.

When I turned the corner, I suddenly saw a car driving down the street crazily, and a woman walking out of the restaurant not noticing this. Then, for some strange reason, I felt as if I knew her. As the car came closer, I ran. The woman then looked up and saw the car, frozen in her spot, she did nothing but watch. As I dashed across the street, I pushed her out of the way, just missing the car that continued down the street. We fell on top of the sidewalk, and the woman hit her head on it. As I sighed a sigh of relief, I turned her head over to look at the wound, as I did though, a tingle ran up my spine. I pushed her familiar red hair out of the way, and practically gasped.

_What the hell? _I thought.

"Mom!"

After I had walked Will and Grace home, I decided to go home to talk to mom. As I cornerd our street, I suddenly saw Mom, frozen in the middle of the road as a car was zooming uncontrollably at her. Just when I thought she was going to be blown to smithereens, out of nowhere, someone psushed her out of the way, and they both just missed the car. When I saw mother whack her head on the sidewalk, I screamed.

"Mom!" I yelled. I ran over to where she and the man were laying.

"Oh my god." I said, as I saw the blood run down her head. The man breathed deeply, and looked as if he was scared, not just by what had happened, but by my mother.

"She could've been a lot worse." a familiar voice said. I looked at the man and turned him around as he stood up. As I did, piercing blue eyes stared up at me.

"Jack? Oh thank god, Jack!" I yelled as I ran into him, he hugged me and patted my head.

"It's okay, but we have to get her to the doctor." he explained. I was still shocked, and scared, but I realized I had to be strong to help her.

"Um, right, yes you're right." I said. He smiled, then bent down and picked up my mom. I quickly went over to the side he was holding her that her face was at, and shielded it quickly, yet subtly, with my hand. Jack looked at me strangley, then quickly shook it off.

As we made our way into the doctor's building, Doctor Phillips was convientiently already in the waiting room.

"Doctor Phillips!" I cried. He turned around suddenly and went wide eyed when he saw my mother.

"She, she, she whacked her head, it it was-"

"It's okay, Emma, I'll take care of it." he said as Jack handed her over to the doctor. Jack and I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Emma," Jack said "That, that was your mother?" I looked at him strangely, and smiled.

"Yes, why?" I asked. Jack shook his head and sighed.

"She just looks, familiar, that's all." he explained. I bit my lip nervously.

"I have to thank you, Jack, if it wasn't for you, she'd be, dead." I said. He smiled as he looked at me, and pulled me close.

"Don't mention it."

**This was... alright. I'm REALLY sorry for the late update; I didn't know the password for my cousins wifi untill an hour ago, so for the past hour I've been typing away. Ugh, and after this, I have to write another chapter of my novel to show my dad tomorrow because I told him I wrote it, which I didn't, so now he's excited and yada, yada, yada..**

**Anyways... REVIEW as always... hoped you liked it:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I don't know how well this one is going to turn out but I will probably be doing Rose's POV in this chapter. Maybe Jack's, but I'm not quite sure yet. Anyways, let me cut to the chase, or should I say the story. :)**

**Love and Joy,**

**Lauren:)**

**Rylee: Lol, thanks:)**

_Rose's POV:_

When my eyes opened, I immediatley felt a pounding in my head. I held my hand up to the right side of my head, and felt some type of gause.

"You hit your head." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to my left and saw Emma sitting down in a chair.

"Hard." I blinked my eyes a couple of times, and forced myself with all of my strength to sit up.

"What, what happened?" I asked. She stood up and walked over to my side of the bed.

"There was a crazy driver driving in a car down the road, coming right at you, but someone," she said as she looked out into the hall "Someone pushed you out of the way." I furrowed my brows and tried to see what she was looking at in the hall, but I soon realized that that was impossible without falling over.

"Oh." I said. She smiled, but I could tell she was forcing it. It was the same type of smile I used to force when I was around Cal.

"Are, are they okay?" I asked worryingly. Emma held my hand, and smiled again.

"Yes, he is." she said. I smiled, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Who was it?" I asked. Emma bit her lip, and for some reason hesitated to tell me.

"My, my um, friend, the one that wanted you to meet before." she said. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Wow, how, nice of him." I said. Emma laughed.

"Yeah," she said "He is nice." I smiled.

"Is he here, may I speak with him?" I asked. Immediately, Emma shot up as her eyes went wide. I suddenly realized that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Emma?" She smiled awkwardly, and started to walk out of the room.

"Uh, that's okay, you must be tired anyways, maybe another time." she said. As she ran out of the room, I got very angry.

"Emma!"

As I ran out of mother's room, I suddenly got very nervous. I knew she wasn't going to give up until she found out who saved her, but what she didn't realiez, is that he might have already saved her before.

When I walked down the hall, I saw Jack still sitting in the waiting room.

"Jack," I said "What are you still doing here?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"How is she? Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" he asked all at once. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Good, yes, no." I said. His expression saddened after the last answer.

"Why not?" he asked. I shook my head and walked with him back down the hall.

"She's um, tired." I lied. He smiled.

"Okay." he said calmly. I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk, and talk.

After about a minute, maybe even an hour, I realized I had lost track of time, and what time it was.

"Oh, shit!" I said as I ran back towards mother's room.

"What?" Jack called from behind me. I turned around quickly.

"It's April fifteenth!" I replied, and continued to run.

As I stepped into mom's room, I instantly saw her sobbing.

"How long was I gone?" I asked the nurse. She took a look at the wall in the back room.

"About two hours." she said. I groaned. I walked over to mom as she continued to sob. I crawled up onto the bed next to her and held her tight.

"It's okay mom, just cry." I instructed. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sniffled.

"I, I just-"

"Shh." I interrupted. "Just, shh."

Later in the night, around eleven thirty or so, mom and I were still up, but we hadn't really talked. I didn't know if Jack was still here or not, but I didn't relly care at this point, all I cared about was getting some answers.

"Mom," I began. "I, I need to ask you something, and it might be quite hard to answer, considering the circumstances of the past day, but, I do really, need to ask you this." She sniffled again and looked up at me.

"What is it?" she asked between sobs. I sighed, and held her a little bit tighter.

"How, um, how did he die?" I asked. Mom gulped, and bit her lip.

"How did who, uh, who die?" she asked hesitantly. I cocked my head sideways and crossed my arms.

"Mom." I said angrily. She sighed, and wiped a tear that was streaming down her face.

Its, it;s complicated," she said. "It's a long story." I smiled, and wrapped my arm around her again.

"I've got time."

I cried.

And no, I didn't just shed a tear. I cried. Absolutely and positively cried. I made noise, I whimpered, I balled and balled and balled until my eyes hurt, and cried even more after that.

My moms story was so, touching, so magical, so... devestating, i didn't know wether my tears were tears of joy, or tears of sadness.

Then, it hit me.

"Like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body".

At first, I noticed that mom's, uh, for a lack of a better word, "friend" was indeed named Jack, but it didn't hit me that her story was exactly the same as Jack's until the end, when she promised him that she would, "never let go" or something like that.

Afterward, I just sat next to mom dumbstruck. I was in total disbelief. I had to tell Will, I had to tell Grace... _I had to tell Jack._

"Honey," mom said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." I wiped a tear that lingered on my cheek, and took a deep breath, not believing what I just heard, or should I say, not _wanting _to believe what I just heard.

"I, um, I-I'm fine." I lied between gritted teeth. I bit my lip and and crawled out of bed nervously.

"I just, I just need a walk." I walked over to the door and turned the knob nervously. As I walked into the hall, I instantly fell to the floor. I sat there for a minute, not knowing what to do, when I realized that someone had sat down next to me. Without saying a word, without even looking up to know exactly who it was, I fell into his arms. He wrapped them around me tightly, and instinctively, just held me. He didn't even have to ask, no, he didn't even have to know, what was going on, he just knew I needed someone, he just knew I needed him.

As Jack and I sat there, I realized something, something very important. My mother's name _wasn't _Rose Dawson, she had used Jack's last name, so there was only one other question I had that still needed to be answered, and that answer was one that could change both Jack's, my mother's, and my life forever.

"Jack," I said "I um, I realized that I don't know your last name." I said frankly. He looked down at me, confused, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, you're right he said," I gulped, and tried to listen, but as he spoke, something inside of me went snap, blocking out the sound.

"W-what?" I asked again. He furrowed his brows and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I said, it's Dawson."

SNAP!

**Gosh I am soooooooooo sorry! I really do feel terrible! I got home yesterday VERY, very late, and after that I had to stay at my brother's football practice. Then today, my brother and I got into a fight so I couldn't go on the computer until seven! Errg, moms. Anyways, I was also extremely writer's blocked because I have another idea for a story that keeps creeping back in whenever I try to write this one. Again, so, so sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it goes, Chapter 8! After the chapter I put up yesterday, it was kind of hard for me to write this one, but I did it and I think it turned out well! Keep reading to find out though:)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Lauren:)**

I ran.

I didn't think about anything else, but running. I hadn't realized until I was about halfway to Will's house that it was raining, but I didn't care.

As I jogged up the steps to Will's house, I had to take a second to breather. I banged on the door, and as it opened, I continued to cry.

"Emma?" Will questioned. I ran into him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He rubbed the back of my head and sat me down on the porch.

"Emma, Emma what's wrong, is your mom okay?" he asked. I nodded, and wiped a tear from my face.

"Sh-she's f-fine. I w-was just talking t-to J-ack, and, and, oh g-god." I stuttered between sobs. Will pulled me closer and wiped another tear, or a possible rain drop, off of my cheek.

"What, what is it?" he questioned again. I pulled on his shirt and sniffled, burrowing my face into his shirt.

"It's, it's him." I said bluntly. At first he was quite confused, but after a minute, he caught on.

"Oh," he said. "How do you know?" I sniffled again and sighed.

"My mom told me everything, and that involved meeting her true love on the Titanic, and then he died of hypothermia, and even the whole, promise me you'll live part, was in her story as well. Anyways, Jack and i were t-talking and, and," I took a deep breath. "His last name is Dawson." I whispered. Will went wide eyed, and pulled me even more close.

"That's great Emma!" he yelled. I looked up at him with a disgusted look on my face and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I started. "How am I going to tell them? They both think eachother is dead!" Will sighed and rubbed my back.

"Yeah but Emma, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you have them, and they have eachother." he explained. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head down on his lap. He smiled at me, then leaned down and kissed me. I smiled, slightly.

"Ah! I got a smile!' he gloated. i rolled my eyes and sat up, and kissed him. He blushed, and hugged me again. I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped another tear. "You always know what to say." he smiled and waved, and I waved as well as I walked back down the street.

As I stepped into Callaghans, I could smell the leftover food sitting on the back counter. Mrs. Callaghan shot up immediatley when she saw me.

"How is she? Is everything alright?" she asked. I smiled and nodded and walked over to her. I thought telling all of this to Mrs. Callaghan would be easier then mom.

I was right.

When I was done with the story, all she could do is smile.

"Jack is alive! Oh my, Rose will be, she'll be speechless!" she yelled. I smiled widely and gave her a hug.

"Yeah well all we have to do now is-" I started, when I was interrupteed by a knock at the door. As I turned my head, a sharp pain instantly filled my gut. I walked over to the door and turneed the knob nervously. As I did, Cal appeared.

"Hello." he said. I peered at him with an evil look on my face.

"Look, I don't know what you want with my mother, but she's not even here so why don't you just leave us alone, okay?" I said with a hint, or more, of irritation in my voice. He smiled back at his friend, and then to me.

"And you are Rose's daughter?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I would think your "sources" would have figured that out too, now would they?" I asked sarcastically. He began to get flustered, but tried to keep his cool.

"Well maybe your father is around, may I speak with him?" he asked. I bit my lip and gulped.

"My father is dead." I lied. His eyes went wide, but then he began to smile.

"Your father, who exactly was he." Cal asked. I rolled my eyes and coughed.

"You don't have very good sources do you?" I questioned. "Why do you want to know anyways?" He smiled evily and scratched is head.

"Just, curious." he said. I peered my eyes, and stood up straight.

"His name was Jack, Jack Dawson." suddenly, his face went blank. It was if he had gotten punched in the face.

"Uh, uh, Jack was, was your father?" he asked nervously. My eyes softened and I nodded.

"Yes." I said. He rolled his eyes and looked as if he was about to puke.

"The little, skank!" he yelled. He slapped his hat to the ground and groaned.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He looked at me with hatred, and pointed his finger in my face.

"You tell your mother that I want the heart back, and if she doesn't give it to me, she'll regret everything." he said. He ran down the steps and got into his car quickly. As the car drove off I became very nervous. I mean, how was I supposed to tell my mother about this? How was I supposed to tell Jack about this?

As i stood there I suddenly realized who this man was, and what he was talking about.

He was Caledon Hockley, and he wanted the Heart of the Ocean.

When I walked into the hospital, a knot formed in my stomach. I didn't know why, but I was nervous. It was very late, and there weren't many people around, but I could see Jack pacing outside mom's door. When he saw me, he shot up. I walked over to him and he held my shoulders.

"Where have you been?" he asked, maybe a tad loud. I tried to answer but all I could do was stare at him. I hadn't really noticed the resemblence until now, but man was it noticeable!

"I, I just," I began. "That man came to my house again." Jack's face suddenly became angry.

"What did he want?" he asked. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Well, first, my mom, but then he asked about my father." I explained. Jack turned around quickly and sighed.

"Did he tell you his name?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I already know it," I said. "It's something like Cal, Cal Honckley." I said. Jack suddenly stood up as straight as a pin, releasing his grip on my shoulders.

"Cal Hockley?" he questioned. I nodded and gulped. Jack threw his hand to his mouth, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Huh," he said. "Anyways, you better go check on your mom, I haven't heard anything for a while." I knew he was saying this so he could think by himself, but I went inside mom's room anyways, quickly shutting the door.

"Hi," mom said, wiping her eyes "Where'd you go?" I came and sat on the bed next to her and smiled.

"I just needed a walk." I explained. She smiled and closed her eyes. I took a deep breath, then ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mom," I said "Someone came by the house earlier." She smiled again.

"Who?" I took a deep breath again, and sighed.

"Cal Hockley." I said slowly. Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight.

"W-what?" she asked. "Why?" I lied down next to her, and placed her hand on her neck.

"Guess?" she laid there for a moment, before she suddenly realized what I was talking about. She gasped, and took a deep breath.

"H-how does he know?" I shook my head, and stood up.

"Beats me," I said. "But mom, there's something else that I have to tell you." She raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically.

"Shoot, nothing can beat this." she said.

Wrong.

I was about to begin the story, of all of this, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on." I said. I walked over to the door and opened it just a crack, standing in fron so neither Jack or mom could see through.

"What?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hall.

"What's your mom's name?" he asked impatiently. I gulped and pulled him to the floor.

"W-why?" I asked nervously. He laughed and smiled sheepishly, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know this might sound silly but, she kind of looks like, like, like Rose." he explained. My eyes went wide and I tried to swallow again, but this time I couldn't.

"Uh, um, well," I began, when I suddenly felt like puking. "Her name's, her name is-"

"Miss Dawson?" The doctor said. My eyes went wide and I quickly turned to Jack, who was wide eyed as well.

"Y-yes?" I questioned as I stood up. The doctor came over to me with a grin on his face.

"Your mother is free to go home." he said. I smiled half-heartedly and looked back at Jack as the doctor walked back down the hall.

He looked up at me, with those blue eyes, and I suddenly realized where I had seen them before, on myself.

"Miss Dawson?" he questioned. I bit my lip and walked back over to him.

"Jack, there's something I have to tell you." I said. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Miss Dawson?" he repeated. I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"Jack, my name is Emma, Emma Dawson." I explained. Jack furrowed his brows and half coughed half groaned.

"What are we like cousins or something?" he asked, anger filling his voice. I shook my head and smiled nervously.

"Not exactly." I whispered. He turned around and took a deep breath, trying not to lose his cool.

"Emma, what is going on?" he asked, when suddenly, the hospital doors flew open. Cal stood in the stair way looking left and right.

"Shit!" I said. I pushed Jack down the hallway and we ran. We finally go far enough where he couldn't see us, but we turned the corner anyways. As we stood panting against the wall, Jack chuckled.

"De sha vu!" he said. I laughed, knowing what he meant from mother's story, and we slid down the wall.

"Jack, he think's your dead." I explained. He looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Because I told him you were." Still confused, Jack sighed.

"Why?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, if he knew you were alive he'd probably try to kill you!" I said between chuckles. Jack laughed as well.

"You know, he's not the only one who thinks your dead." I said nervously. I sat up as Jack sat, still puzzled.

"My mother does." He squinted his eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, does she think the car hit me when I pushed her out of the way?" he asked. I shook my head and gulped.

"No, she thinks you died fourteen years ago." I explained. Jack shook is head in confusion.

"I, I don't understand." he said. I sighed and took another deep breath.

"Jack, my mom, my mom is Rose." I said. Jack's eyes went wide, and he turned as pale as a ghost.

"And I, I'm your daughter."

After I had explained everything to Jack, we just sat there, not saying a word.

"Wow, " he said, finally breaking the silence. "Just, wow." I laguhed and smiled.

"That's what I said." he smiled for a second, then looked at me.

"She's alive?" he asked. "I knew she looked familiar." I nodded, and smiled. He chuckled, and then looked at me again.

"And you're, you're my-"

"Yeah," I said, interrupting him. "I guess so." he held my face in his hands, as a tear slowly streamed down my face.

"Of course I can see her!" we heard, interrupting our moment. We stood up and looked down the hall to see Cal trying to let the doctor let him into mother's room.

"I'm sorry sir, only family is allowed." the doctor explained. Jack and I walked down the hall, and when Cal looked up, it looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"J-jack?" he questioned. Jack smirked and got up into his face.

"Get out of here, Cal." he demanded. Cal shook his head, and wiped his eyes.

"But, but I thought you were, dead." he explained. Jack smiled again, and looked at me.

"Yeah, well, I lied." I said. Jack peered his eyes at Cal, and suddenly, punched him in the face. I gasped, as well as the nurse that was next to the doctor, and squezzed Jack's arm.

"I always win Cal, one way or another." he said. Cal sank to the floor, and I opened the door quickly to mom's room. Jack tried to come in, but I pushed him back.

"Not yet," I explained. "It has to be, special." Jack smiled and stepped back as I closed the door.

"God, what is going on out there?" mother asked as I stepped into the room.

"Nothing, mom, it's taken care of." she smiled, and I sat down next to her, then, I gave her a hug.

"I love you mom." I whsipered. She laughed, and squoze me back.

"I love you too, Emma." she said. I smiled and held her face.

"I have suprise." I whispered. She laughed again and smiled.

"What?" she asked excitedly. I shook my head and smiled.

"Not yet," I said. "But, soon."

**Well, there you have it, what you've all been waiting for! Now, I personally thought this chapter, well, frankly sucked, but I am my biggest critic, so once again, please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I thought the last chapter was written terribly, but you guys loved it so, I won't argue:) Anyways, I think you all will LOVE this chapter. It will probably be the last one but, I might write a sequel, not sure yet. Anyways... reading time!**

**Love And Crazy Stuff,**

**Lauren:)**

As mom and I walked into Callaghans, we headed straight for mother's bedroom. I made her promise that she would show me the necklace and that I could decide where we should hide it.

I have two places in mind.

One, is either under the floorboards with her present, and two, is with Jack.

I decided under the floorboards.

As mom opened her dresser drawer, she reached far in the back and pulled out a scarf. As she unraveled it, I instantly saw a large blue stone, maybe the size of a strawberry.

"Holy crap!" I said. "It's huge!" she smiled and folded it into my hand.

"That's what I thought." she said. I pulled the necklace over my head, and felt the large amount of weight that now laid on my shoulder.

"Umph." I groaned as the necklace pulled me down slightly. I quickly took it off and laid it down on the bed.

"Alright," I said. "I'll go hide it." I walked down the hall and into my bedroom, then lifted up the floorboards in front of my vanity. I layed it down next to the box, and then closed the floorboards back up.

_Pheww, _I thought.

"I have to see her!" Jack cried as we walked down the path into the patk. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, Jack!" I said. "We have to plan something nice." He bit his lip and sighed.

"Just, I still can't believe this." he confessed. I laughed and stopped walking for a moment.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked jokingly. He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. When we got to the bench, we took out our sketchbooks and started to draw eachother.

Drawing Jack was quite difficult, I have to say, but that was mostly because he was drawing too.

Later, he showed me his, and it was gorgeous.

"Jack, you're amazing." was all I could say. He chuckled and looked at mine.

"Look who's talking." he said. I smiled modestly, then looked up at him and smiled. I never thought, in a million years, that I would ever have the chance to meet my father, but here I was, here he was, everything was perfect.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the restaurant and saw Mrs. Callaghan hemming a red dress on mother. "What's going on?" Mom smiled and stepped down off the chair.

"James invited me to a gala at the hotel in town, you know the fancy one where all of the famous people come to." she explained. I nodded awkwardly, then smiled.

"That's great, mom," I lied. "I hope you and James have a wonderfull time." she smiled and pulled out a long, blue lacey dress from a box on the counter.

"Emma, you're invited too!" she cried. I smiled, a little mor excited, and grabbed the dress.

It was gorgeous. Maybe the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"Wow," I said while I held it up to my body. "It's amazing." mom smiled, and clapped her hands together.

"I knew you would like it." she said. I smiled and went into the bathroom, then slipped it on.

I came back out and saw tears fill Mrs. Callaghan's eyes.

"Oh my dear Emma, you're growing up so fast!" she cried as she gave me a large hug.

"Ha, thanks." I said. I watched mom begin to dance with herself, to a song Mrs. Callaghan had been playing, and suddenly, a thought ran through my mind, an amazing thought.

"Mom," I said. "May I bring a, a date?" She stopped dancing and smiled.

"Sure! I think Will would love to come." she said. I smiled to myself, and almost chuckled.

"Um, yeah, yeah Will."

"That is a great idea!" Grace cried. "It's so, so, romantic." I smiled as she flopped down on her bed.

"Recreating that night will mean a lot to your mom." Will explained. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"And it will, if you say you're going with me," I explained. "We'll go together before mom and James, then we'll pick up Jack and bring him there." Will smiled and pulled me closer.

"Perfect plan, Miss. Girlfriend." he joked. I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well thank you Mr. Boyfriend." I joked back just before we kissed.

"Ew," Grace said, interrupting our moment. "Please don't do that in my bedroom." We laughed and all sat back down.

"Tomorrow night is going to be perfect." I proclaimed.

As Jack and I walked into the restaurant nervously, I made sure to check to see if mom was home or not. She wasn't. Mrs. Callaghan however was, and that was fine with me.

As she walked out of the study, she froze when she saw us in the middle of the room.

"Hello." she said. Jack smiled and waved.

"Hi," he said while walking over to her. "I'm Jack." instantly, a smile ran across her face. She looked at me for reassurence, and I smiled.

Mrs. Callaghan gave him a large hug.

"Oh my! Oh my!" she said. She spun Jack around, almost picking him up, and laughed.

"Nice to meet you too." he said. I smiled and walked them both over to the center table.

After jack and I had explained our master plan to mrs. Callaghan, all she could do was smile.

"That's, amazing," she said. "Very romantic." I laguhed.

"That's what Grace said." I explained. All of a sudden, we heard the front door being opened. We all stood up, and I pushed Jack into the study quickly.

"Hi," mom said as she walked into the restaurant. "How are you guys?" I took a deep breath as I leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Oh, same old." I said. Mrs. Callaghan ran upstairs, knowing she would explode with the guilt.

"What's with her?" she asked. I shrugged and took another deep breath.

"Well, I got my new lines for the Welcome Spring play so I'm going to go into the study to start practicing." she said. My eyes went wide eyed and I ran in front of the study door.

"No!" I said nervously. Mom peered at me strangely with an eyebrow raised.

"And why is that?" she asked. I bit the inside of my cheek and started twirling my hair.

"Um, um, 'cause, um, well I thought that maybe you would like to get drawn in your dress." I said quickly. She smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, let's pretend that's legit." she said. I smiled and grabbed the sketchbook off the table.

"Go, um, go get dressed." I instructed. She rolled her eyes and scurried up the stairs. I waited until she was gone, then opened the door to the study.

"Go!" I whispered. Jack ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"See you tomorrow." he said as he ran out the door. I sighed a sigh of relief and sank to the floor.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Short chapter, I know, but it's definetley not the last one, I promise. I just thought that that was a good place to leave off, plus I'm EXTREMELY writer's blocked! Anyways, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, next chapter up! I don't know if this will be the last chapter, but if it is, I'll definetely do a sequel! Enjoy! :)**

**Love,**

**Lauren:)**

As I shimmied into the blue dress, I noticed my eyes sparkling.

They looked just like Jack's.

I walked down the stairs in my heels and grabbed my coat. When mother came down the stairs, I instantly saw the resemblence from Jack's pictures.

"Ready?" she asked me, bringing me back to reality. I scratched at the scarf and sighed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to go pick up Will and we will meet you over there." I told her. She smiled as she put on her coat, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

As Jack and I walked around the back of the hotel, I couldn't help but stare at him. He really did clean up nice. We found the back door and snuck ourselves in. We realized that we had ended up in the kitchen, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me threw. The chefs were yelling at us the whole time but all we could do was laugh.

"Ha," he said as we walked into the lobby."That was fun." I laughed in agreement and led him over to a large column.

"Alright, you stay here. Now when I say "Jack Dawson", I want you to turn around, alright?" I half asked half instructed. He nodded his head and his himself around the column.

I ran up the stairs and waited for mom at the front door. When I looked out, I saw mom and James get out of their car. As they walked up the steps, the doorman opened the door and i instantly grabbed mom's arm.

"Excuse me, James," I said as polite as I could. "Would you give my mother and I a minute alone?" He looked at mother, and smiled.

"Of course." I led mom to the top of the stairs as James started talking with an associate of his.

"Mom," I said as we walked towards the stairs. "I would like you to meet my date." She looked at me, eyebrow raised, and laughed.

"Emma, I've known Will since he was born." she told me. I smiled, excitement oozing out of me, and laughed.

"Actually, I brought someone else as my date." I informed her. She furrowed he brows and frowned.

"Who?" she asked. I smiled as we started walking down the stairs.

"My friend, the one that I wanted you to meet." I said. I pointed over to the column to a man with slicked back blonde hair in a snug tuxedo. She peered at him for a moment, almost getting it, when she shrugged.

"How nice," she said. "What's his name?" I smiled as I smiled as I let go of her arm.

"Jack." I stated. She gulped and stood still.

"Oh." she responded. I smiled and leaned in close to her ear.

"Jack Dawson." she looked at me wide eyed and frowned.

"Emma, what is going-" she started, when she looked at the man that was now walking towards the stairs. She gasped, and threw her hand to he heart. I rolled my eyes, and pushed her down the next step. She looked at me, shock in her face.

"Yeah," I said. "It's him." She looked back at Jack, and almost smiled. She continueed walking, when he grabbed her hand. He pulled it up close to his face, and kissed it. She laughed, maybe in disbelief, and shook her hand.

"Emma, what, what is going on?" she asked me, still looking at Jack. I walked down to her and smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I simply stated. She laughed again as Jack grabbed her waist and spun her in the air.

"I missed you." he said as he lowered her down to the ground. She shook her head and touched his face. She played with his hair for a moment, and sighed. Suddenly, she started to stare into his eyes, when she gasped.

"It is you." she said. Jack smiled, pulled her close, and kissed her. I smiled, and almost cried, when I looked up at James who was wide eyed. I waved and laughed when I looked back at my parents.

My parents.

God does it feel good to say that.

"So," Jack said. "Dawson?" Mom laughed as she bit her lip.

"It just sounded, right." she said. Jack smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know that daughter of ours, she's pretty amazing." he said. I smiled, and giggled a tiny bit in excitement.

"That's because she's just like you." mom told him. Jack laughed, and mom pulled him close, kissing him again. I wiped a tear that ran down my face, and ran to them both. I wrapped my arms around them and sighed.

Everything was right.

We came home early from the dinner, and spent a couple of hours at the park. When we got home however, everything changed.

As we opened the door, we saw the entire restaurant wrecked. Mrs. Callaghan stood speechless in the corner, terrified, when she saw us.

"What happened?" mom asked, anger filling her voice. Mrs. Callaghan shook her head.

"I, I, I came back from the market and it was just like, this!" she cried. I peered aroudn the room. This was insane.

"Is anything missing?" Jack asked. Mrs. Callagahn shook her head again.

"I haven't checked." she said, when suddenly a thought ran through my mind. I gasped and ran up the stairs into my room. I pushed on the door hard, and when i was able to squeeze in, I noticed that my dresser was in front of it. I ran to my vanity and lifted up the floor boards. i grabbed th box and knew that mom's necklace was still there, but when I ran my fingers over the wood, there was no necklace.

No Heart of the Ocean.

I walked downstairs, tears stinging my eyes.

'It's gone." I said. Mom gasped, knowing what I meant, and sighed.

"Cal." she said. Jack scoffed, finally understanding, and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's alright," he said. "It's not your fault." I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt, somehow knowing it was.

**Alright... cliffhanger! But, you'll have to wait for the sequel to see how it turns out! :)**


End file.
